familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Baker County, Florida
]] Baker County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 22,259. The U.S. Census Bureau 2006 estimate for the county is 25,203 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2006-01-12.xls. . Its county seat is Macclenny6. While primarily rural, the county is included in the Jacksonville Metropolitan Area. History Baker County was founded in 1861. It was named for James McNair Baker, a judge and Confederate Senator. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,525 km² (589 sq mi). 1,516 km² (585 sq mi) of it is land and 10 km² (4 sq mi) of it (0.62%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Charlton County - north *Ware County - north *Nassau County - northeast *Duval County - east *Clay County - southeast *Union County - south *Bradford County - south *Columbia County - west *Clinch County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 22,259 people, 7,043 households, and 5,599 families residing in the county. The population density was 15/km² (38/sq mi). There were 7,592 housing units at an average density of 5/km² (13/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 84.04% White, 13.92% Black or African American, 0.38% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.25% from other races, and 0.98% from two or more races. 1.88% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 34.5% were of American, 9.9% Irish, 8.6% English and 6.6% German ancestry according to Census 2000. 97.2% spoke English and 2.5% Spanish as their first language. There were 7,043 households out of which 41.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.70% were married couples living together, 13.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.50% were non-families. 17.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.86 and the average family size was 3.20. In the county the population was spread out with 27.50% under the age of 18, 9.90% from 18 to 24, 30.70% from 25 to 44, 22.70% from 45 to 64, and 9.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 110.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 112.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,035, and the median income for a family was $43,503. Males had a median income of $30,240 versus $21,279 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,164. About 11.40% of families and 14.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.20% of those under age 18 and 8.60% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated # Town of Glen St. Mary # City of Macclenny Politics Like much of rural northern Florida, Baker County votes heavily Republican in presidential and congressional races, although still occasionally supporting Conservative Democrats in local and state contests. External links Government links/Constitutional offices *Baker County Board of County Commissioners *Baker County Supervisor of Elections *Baker County Property Appraiser *Baker County Sheriff's Office *Baker County Tax Collector Special districts *Baker County Schools *Suwanee River Water Management District Judicial branch *Baker County Clerk of Courts *Office of the State Attorney, 8th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Alachua, Baker, Bradford, Gilchrist, Levy and Union Counties *Circuit and County Court for the 8th Judicial Circuit of Florida Community Web Pages * Macclenny.com - Baker County's Original Home Page * Baker County Community Home Page - BakerCountyFL.com - Owned and Managed from Baker County Category:Counties of Florida Category:Baker County, Florida Category:Established in 1861